ET Phone Home
by Touch Of Class
Summary: Ten years after the TF: RoTF takes place, a UFO crash lands in Nevada... Original Character-Centric. OptimusxIronhide BeeXProwl YES I SAID PROWL! YAY.


Disclaimer/Authors note: Ok, so. I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own Pipchi and Silos. Yes, there's a character in this story named Pipchi. She's really cute! This takes place ten years after the second movie. Mudflap and Skidz have been blown up in an unfortunate decepticon attack on a nuclear power plant (( I refuse to write the mindless drabble required to put them in my story.)) Sideswipe has been reunited with his twin. (( I thought Micheal Bay was an idiot to not include the twins in number two.)) and several others have landed. Sam and Mikaela are married and have kids! YAY. Sam gave up on college and joined the military... You get the picture.

Chapter One: ET phone home.

Samuel James Witwicky was in the middle of the perfect dream. He stood in the middle of a gorgeous meadow. The birds sang. The sun was shining and warm. Mikaela was standing there, with nothing on, her ebony hair blowing softly in the breeze. She gave him a sexy little smile as she slowly made her way towards him, her hips swaying seductively.

Sam felt his mouth go dry as she stopped in front of him, her pouty lips parting ever so slightly. Oh yes, this was the perfect dream. Until she opened her mouth and the sound of a phone ringing came out.

It only took a moment of confusion before he was dragged to stark reality. Grumbling about how he was going to kill moron who dared call him at 2am, he fumbled for the receiver.

"Talk"

His tired brain came fully awake as to his surprise the deep, metallic voice of Optimus Prime came from the other end.

**Thirty minutes later-**

"With all due respect..."

"Don't interrupt me soldier! This is a matter of national..."

Narrowing his eyes, the "Ambassador Of The Planet Earth" did just that.

"I will interrupt you sir. My name is not soldier. My name is Samuel James Witwicky. That means, I out rank you and you can't stop me. Step aside please."

Rubbing his temples as the flabbergasted man continued to argue with him, Sam wondered if he could order Ironhide to blow the idiot up. It had been ten years since the day he and the rest of the world discovered they weren't alone. Ten years since his life had changed forever. Eight of those years, had been spent in the military, helping mankind adapt to the idea of alien life co-existing among them. Even after all this time, he found he had butterflies in his stomach.

The "UFO" that had crashed in the middle of the Nevada desert wasn't Cybertronian. It seemed the human race was even less alone in the universe then they thought. He tried to hide the smirk that threatened to give away his attempt at being serious as a black SUV pulled up and Agent Reggie Simmons stepped out, running a hand through his now salt and pepper hair. The argument was about to end.

Sliding his sun glasses down his nose with a fingertip, Simmons glanced at the FBI agent critically.

"Is there a problem here... Sir?"

The FBI agent sputtered as Sam smiled triumphantly. "Nope. Special Agent Maxwell here was just about to let me see the two extra terrestrials that his agency is illegally keeping locked up in their facility."

"Fantastic."

The FBI agent sputtered again. "But sir... You don't have clearance fo-"

In a flash, Simmons had his badge out and centimeters from the man's face.

"See this badge sir? This is a I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge."

When the agent finally couldn't think of anything to do but let them in, he hurried down the hallway, Simmons keeping up with him step for step. Over the years, Sam had developed an unlikely friendship and respect for the man. There was a method to his madness, he had found.

"Thanks Simmons."

"Just doing my job Sam. What have we got?"

Going into official mode, Sam de-briefed him about the worried call from Optimus. Reggie's brows rose.

"Not Cybertronian?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently, the FBI got to the crash site before the Autobots could reach it. Optimus is worried that there may have been survivors that need medical treatment. Apparently, they received a garbled transmission after imp- Holy..."

Both men stopped as they saw what was in front of them. A good eight feet tall, the creature was obviously the alien Optimus had been worried about. Six ripped arms were shackled to the table, blackish blood trickled from lacerations that covered it's soft blue skin. Hands and feet more reptilian then human twitched slightly, long black hair pooling around it's massive head. The creature moaned softly, obviously and thankfully unconcious.

A frightened warble drew their attention to the corner. Moving fast, Sam grabbed Simmons gun, pushing the barrel towards the floor as he caught sight of the tiny creature in a cage.

"P....Pwease... H...Hewp."

His heart twisted as he realized the fur covered girl staring up at them with terrified glowing eyes was a child. Slowly approaching the cage, he crouched, speaking softly.

"Shhh... It's ok."

She let out a series of soft hiccups, thick purple hair falling across her cherubish face as tears burst free.

"Simmons, find me something to break this lock..."

"Sam, we don-"

"It's a kid Simmons."

Reggie didn't say another word, frantically digging through the tools lining the laboratory in search of bolt cutters as Sam pulled out his cellphone and hit the number for the Secretary Of Interplanetary Defense.


End file.
